The NXG
by Eena
Summary: Seven teenagers, each realted to a specific league member of the LXG. not finished with their training, they are assinged an assigment. but what happens when the two leagues meet? What unfolds in the end, and who betrays the league?
1. extraordinary teens

AUTHRO'S NOTE: HEY, RIGHT NOW MY WORD DOCUMENT ISN'T WORKING THE WAY IT SHOULD BUT I'M FIXING IT. SO THE GRAMER MISTAKES WEREN'T MY FAULT. I TRIED TO FIX ALL OF THEM BUT THINGS KEPT GETTING MESSED UP. SO BARE WITH ME. Check in a few days, and they will all be fixed.  
  
The Lxg have been lost for over a century, and now a new league is being formed the Nxg, the next generation. These seven gifted children are trained to be the next league, but what happens when the world needs them before they have the time to finish their training, and what if they were met by their counterparts, the people that they wish to become, the original league. They are faced with similar obstacles that the LXG had faced before, but this time they are in different forms, still they go through it all in order to save the world that they live in, whether or not it is in their own time period.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it but I hope that you will also write back to me. Sadly, I do not own any of these characters, but my ideas come from me. **Enjoy**  
  
A new league  
  
Seven children had been recruited into the Nxg or the Next generation, all teens, and all with very special secrets. They all had been recruited by Agent Huningham and Agent Sanderson, both from the special branch. All Seven Children were to meet tonight at midnight, and were to have their first day of training; a century after the last league had been formulated.  
  
Agent Huningham and Agent Sanderson waited patiently as the new league members found their way to the center of London, where you can only enter if you were meant to. The young members of the team made their way out of the darkness and into the light where the two agents could see them.   
  
When all members were resent, the two agents watched as realization hit the seven teenagers. They now knew that they were meant to take the place of their ancestors had in the nineteenth century. They were to be formed into a league once again.   
  
All of the members took in the profile of each and every one of them, knowing that soon they would have to learn to trust each other.   
  
The first however was the young great great granddaughter of Mina Harker, but this young girl was not a vampire but instead a witch, blessed with numerous powers. She unlike her Ancestor has dark brown hair instead of the fiery red that Mina had, brown eyes instead of the green, and skin that was tanned and not of a white complexion that Mina had had in her years. Kimberly Harker, seemed to be more gentle and soft rather than the hard and firm look that Mina was graced with. Kimberly looked around and noted that all league members were here even the traitor Dorian Grey's shall we say heir to his place in the league was their, and so was Allen Quartermain's heir was here.   
  
The league member to be profiled next was The late Allen Quartermain's great great grandson and with the same brown eyes, blonde hair, strong build, and the look of a leader. This boy inherited the strong features that had once been Allen's, and he also took in the leader that the Quartermain's were known for. Michael Quartermian stood there looking at everyone in turn and looked more like Allen than any man had been in his line. Michael's eyes did stay much longer on Kim than it did on anyone else.  
  
Nemo's heir stood there face never changing, and no beard to mark him as the Great great grandson of Nemo, but he did have the same watchful eyes, and the eyebrows that would show if he was laughing by being lifted up. And the funny thing is that he only had the name Nemo, no last name. Nemo looked around at everyone seeing that their features did some what match the person that they were related to, except Mrs. Harker's heir, she by far was beautiful but in a different manor than Mina had been.  
  
Now Agent sawyer's child has come about. Jason Sawyer a skilled guns man and a handsome one at that. He had the long blonde hair that remained messy just the way Tom wore it, and those blue eyes that looked around skillfully watching every one of his new companions. He couldn't help but be directed to Kimberly though, he knew that Tom had been attracted to Mrs. Harker he didn't think he would, but he struggled to look away.  
  
There is another girl in the league this time and it is the Doctor Jekyll's great great granddaughter. She didn't have the mousy red hair, but fair bedazzling red heir like Mina's but more of which a mermaid would have in the open sea. she also did not fidget as much, just a time or two. Clara looked at the knew people she had to learn to trust, and hoped for the best of her and the beast inside that she would have to try to get along.   
  
The next child was Skinner's great great grandson Brian and he was a skilled thief though clearly visible now he may turn invisible with a mere thought. The invisibility had some how gotten into the gene pool, and was then passed down until one could actual learn how to use it and aster it's quality. He had red hair as well and it went up to his shoulders, tied back unlike Tom's. He had the bright blue eyes that no one had seen as a part of Skinner's facial features, and he had that boyish go to him. He liked everything around him, and he especially like Kimberly, but he was a thief by heart and knew that he would soon steal her heart away.   
  
The last but seemed to be the most thought of was Tristan Grey, the only known relative of Dorian Gray. He was also the big secret, no one knew to much about him, and no one seems to know of what capability he had, but the two Agents knew that they needed him. Tristan was the first member that they had gotten but also the most hard to find. Tristan carried the same features that Dorian had carried. He had the dark brown wavy hair that neatly lay on his shoulders. He also had the dark brown eyes that captured and seduced any women he wanted them to, and the smear lips that could get a woman to fall with only a smirk on his face. Even tough he looked like Dorian Gray he still had Tristan's personality. He was himself, but when he had locked eyes with Kimberly he knew that he would not be able to resist her pull, as his ancestor was able to resist her ancestor. Tristan looked away when their link became intense.  
  
Tristan looked to the two agents and asked, " Agent Sanderson, Agent Huningham?"   
  
The two Agents looked at each other and than cleared their throat, " Alright, well you all should be presented to each other."   
  
" We all already know each other." Said Nemo." Well in another life I suppose."  
  
Agent Huningham looked at all seven children and so did Agent Sanderson. They saw as all seven children exchanged looks of knowing, but what they truly noticed were the looks Tristan and Kim shared, as well as the glares the other men gave Tristan. They all knew of Tristan's Ancestor, the one that had betrayed the league along time ago. Of course Nemo came to his sense thinking that perhaps Tristan was not the same man Dorian was. Tristan felt the glares stabbing him from all sides, he knew that if he was ever going to get to know Kim he would have to get pass these men.   
  
" All right sense you all know each other, we are off the Base." Agent Sanderson said in a polite voice. He had black hair, strong build, and tall, just like Agent Huningham. They seemed to be brothers but the seven children did not pay attention to that.   
  
Agent Sanderson walked over to Miss Harker and pulled out a hand for her to take, and she took it. Agent Sanderson knew that if he had not done this or if Agent Huningham had not taken Clara's hand that all the other league members would be pushing and shoving to get tot the two women. But they dismissed that and the men followed as the two agents led the way.  
  
Two cars met them at the end of the street, and they were to be dived into the cars, four in one and five in the other. Brian quickly became invisible and went into the first car, knowing that Kimberly would be in that car. To his bad luck Kim sat across from him and Agent Sanderson sat beside him. " Oh damn." He said making Kim jump slightly as Michael sat next to her and Jason came in and closed the door.   
  
Jason looked around and commented, " I like the way you made these cars." He examined the carriage like passengers seating, and looked at Kim she looked out the window. Jason Just looked at her and found that all other men inside the car were doing the same.   
  
In the other car Agent Huningham sat with Tristan, Clara, and Nemo. Nemo examined this car with his eyes thinking of were they had put the computers and gadgets, but was interrupted when Agent Huningham called for attention and a screen came from the rook and settled in between the pair of seat. On the screen came the video of what they were to be doing. Agent Sanderson was showing the same movie, as the two cars set for the base.   
  
They were to be trained to master their powers and abilities in order to assimilate into the league. They were not to tell anyone and if they were to have talked to anyone out of government protocol they would be called in and punishment would be dealt with. They all had their own separate felid to study, and were to be taught how to fight in battle. The movie went on about the codes and rules and regulation, est.  
  
The movie lasted until they were at base. Which seemed to be an ordinary warehouse which was in stable condition, but what would a base be doing here, or were they to be flown in or something.   
  
The two agents talked to each other and then walked right through the solid iron wall. All six students looked surprise. Tristan walked past the other six and went to the solid iron wall and walked through it.  
  
Next the two girls looked at each other and decided to go together. And female instinct came in and the two started to talk about what they thought of the league being formed again. Sawyer followed them, and Skinner looked at Michael and Michael looked back at him. " Well here goes nothing." Skinner said and practically ran at the thing with dramatic bravery, and Michael ran after him knowing that he would get hurt somehow.   
  
Through the iron wall was the base. It looked like something from the Enterprise. The base had all the gadgets needed for well saving, protecting, guiding, and helping out the world, so their technology is vast compared to the common material the military uses. Men and women walked around the circular room, with its white walls. The n. Kimberly looked around she had a feeling that what they were using were for one not all of these machines were from this time and two magic is at work here.   
  
She walked towards the railing at the edge of the deck they were on. Kimberly made note that the engraving of this place was one of the Mongolian, Aztec and Viking language in the same sentences.   
  
Is that possible, Thought Clara as she stepped up to the rail next to her friend. The two girls looked at each other knowing that they should ask why magic was being used here but they did not want to intrude, but what the heck they had to know what they were getting themselves into.   
  
Clara turned and looked at the two agents, " Why is magic being used here?" Kim had to laugh at her friend's directness.   
  
The two agents were talking to another agent and were surprised when Clara had asked that question. "Um well...that is a good question..." Agent Huningham stammered, looking at the man that he had just been talking to. That man turned around and looked at Clara and not helping herself, she shrank and begged her friend for help. Kimberly also turned around but she was ready for the strong stare coming from the older man.   
  
" Yes, why is powerful magic being used here? You all must know that taking magic from invalid resource may back fire on you, once you truly need it." The last sentence she spoke was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Other agents near by turned and stared as they have never seen anyone be brave enough to talk to the superior without have the least bit of fear hidden somewhere in their voice, and they never thought that a woman much less a really young one talk to the superior with such boldness and they watched wanting to know if their boss would blow or what? Tristan was surprised that Kimberly had the bravery that Mina had, and smiled at the thought that this girl. No woman had resistance to strong men and was strong herself.  
  
The man stared at the young woman, still thinking of how to answer such a question. Kimberly looked at the man's features trying to imprint the image of this man in her mind just in case she had to devise a plan against him. He had white hair that was combed back, and wore a fancy suit and black gleaming shoes, that looked as if they had never been worn before.   
  
" You, and your friend are very brave," he said his voice deep but well mannered." Indeed there is magic at work here and yes we know that an invalid source may cause problems, but we have dealt with that." He took a step closer to the young woman hoping to intimidate her off her high chair.  
  
But Kim held her ground with a determined stare, and confident demeanor. " Really how?" She said her voice strong and her eyes daring. " Please explain to me how you've dealt with the problem."  
  
Everyone thought that their superior would cave in with anger over a young girl questioning his words. Everyone took the fact that his face was turning red as a sign of his angry, but in truth it was out of fear.   
  
Clara smelt the fear and told Kim, " Sir are you alright?" Kim asked out of concern, an agent would not be afraid at this moment, if he truly is an agent, realization hit Kim and the ground shook beneath them. Kim looked around seeing if anyone was looking at them with immense interest and that was hard for everyone was trying to get a firm setting on the firm ground, but she looked to her friend and Clara found the fiend.   
  
Clara instantly transformed into a Lycan, a werewolf, and sniffed the air than running so fast that no one could see where she had gone. Kim kept the earth shacking until her friend found the fiend. When they all heard a distant scream and growling Kim settled the ground and disappeared into a circling wind that sparkled with light. A few seconds later she was back but this time she had with her a very scared shivering man, flinching at any loud sound, and a very demonic looking Clara.   
  
Kimberly Helped the man down to the floor, and went to her friend, whispered something in Latin and Clara was back as the Clara that every one had first met. The two girls looked at the quivering man. "This is was a test."   
  
The two agents that had brought them here looked surprised, " Um well we did not know about this." Huningham gestured towards him and his partner.  
  
Skinner went up to the man and turned invisible in front of him, the man screamed, and tried to run away but feel in the process. All seven-league members said at the same time, " Skinner!"   
  
The man that had been the trigger of all this started to laugh, all seven teens turned around and looked at the once glaring man. " You two are the first to ever have found this to be a test and not a mind game. I did not think that you two would be this cleaver in finding out the truth I didn't think any of you would, well Tristan had done so already but never did I think women as young as yourselves would ....would..."   
  
" Alright Victor enough of your blabbering." A woman came up to them taking off her glasses. She wore a white overcoat, and a uniform that only a doctor or a scientist would wear. " I swear you must be boring these teens out of their minds." She took Kimberly and Clara's hand and led them off, " They all need to start their training." Stopping in front of Tristan she said, " You know where to take them Mr. Grey," Tristan nodded and led the other men towards the gym.   
  
The woman took the tow younger girls into the lab and told presented each of them to their personal instructor for both physical studies and their education. All seven teens were taught straight away.  
  
Kim said touched by how much skinner cared. 


	2. 4 months later

Chapter 2:  
  
Four months had passed since the Nest generation had been formed; Four months since they had first met and two months after they had learned of their destiny. After they had been taken away and given instructors, they were immediately told of what they had just gotten themselves into. The seven children were soon separated and went their own ways.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******New York******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimberly unlocked the French doors of her family's penthouse, walked inside, locked the door, and walked down the steps towards the small center table. Kim put her messenger bag down, and her keys as well. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears and went over to her bedroom, to change.   
  
Kim went to her closet and was taking off her blouse when she heard the slightest sound coming from the entrance hall. Her hands stopped on the third button, she listened but the sound seemed to have gone and must have been the wind. Kim went back to taking off her blouse when that same noise came again but this time it was in the living room. Kim's hands fell to her sides as she focused on the sound when it disappeared again, the buttons on her shirt buttoned themselves and Kim disappeared into the air.   
  
She moved herself into the living room without being seen, heard or felt. Floating into the living room she didn't see anything that would make it out of the ordinary. Kim materialized and fell on her feet inside the living room. Her eyes, and mind still searched the room but nothing. Still Kim was not reassured that something was not inside her home. Her heart rose thinking that if she couldn't see this demon or evil than perhaps she might not be able to escape. The air outside shifted and the sky clouded as the sound of thunder and the prickling of rain could be hear.   
  
"Kim." Said a voice behind her.   
  
Kim turned her palm burning already creating a fireball, but when she turned to see who had called her name she released the energy, making the wind, rain and lighting settle down. " Agent Sanderson." She walked over to the older man and gave him a hug. She had not see this man in two months.   
  
" Do we get a hug to?" Asked a voice in the air.   
  
Kim smiled, as she knew who it was. " Brian you such a sneak." And the he appeared in front of her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. She turned around and to see Jason, and Michael sitting on the coaches waiting for Brian to push off. " Hey guys." They stood up and gave her a big hug. " Where are Clara and Tristan?" She asked.  
  
" Well Clara is right here and Tristan he is off running a few earned for Agent Huningham." Clara walked past Michael and Jason towards her friend to give her a hug." So what have you been doing?"  
  
"Ladies I know that you two haven't seen each other in months but we need to get going or we will miss Tristan and the plane."  
  
Kim looked at the agent confused, " Plane? For what?"  
  
" Well, we need to go back to London." Jason said as he stepped forward at Clara's side.   
  
"Urgent business." Michael said as he stepped towards Kim, " it seems that the world needs us again."  
  
" Really?" Kim asked teasing him, because he actually sounded serious.  
  
" Lets go gentlemen," Agent Sanderson said as he opened the door, but looking at the two ladies in the room he added, " And ladies."  
  
Kim held out a hand in the air and Michael thought that she wished for him to take and so he was about to take her hand when a messenger's bag slipped up her shoulder and a suitcase slide up to her feet from her bedroom. All looked at her surprised, " What? Your gifts have accelerated and so has mine."   
  
" Well than shall we ladies?" Asked Brian, his accent was clearly presented. The two girls giggled as he took his place in between them and pulled out an arm for them to take.. The two girls took it and the Agent Sanderson pulled his hat on and titled it when they came his way. "Gentlemen." He said to the two left. They grumbled and Jason to the suitcase, and they walked out the door, closing the door behind them.  
  
~~~~Night~~~~~**********Private Airport**********~~~~~Time~~~~~  
  
A limo drove down the runway of the Airline and towards the plane waiting for them. The limo approached the plane, and the passengers of the Limo could see the people bustling around the plane making sure that the plane was all right. Clara used her sharpened eyes, looked into the cockpit, and saw Tristan talking to the pilots and using her ears, she heard him talking about the air conditions. Tristan went over the flight schedule with them and radioed the flight tower they signaled him their okay with the weather, but they are still working on the checking of the plane.   
  
Tristan tensed all of a sudden as if feeling Clara's eyes on him and when he turned to see her inside the moving vehicle he smile and made a gesture of greeting, and she waved. He went back to talking with the pilot as the limo stopped and Agent Sanderson got off the hone. "We're here." The door opened and a Man wearing a black suit helped them out. When Agent Sanderson was out of the car, he said to the butler, " Ah Roger, thank you. Where is Mr. Gray?"   
  
A whirl of black garments feel from the sky and appeared Tristan. He wore black pants, shirt, cloak, and shoes. All black, and yet all thought that this young man knew what he was doing and was a pleasure to work with. He shook Agent Sanderson's hand and told him that things were ahead of schedule and they would be ready to leave in five minutes but we can leave at anytime. The older man nodded and his eyes flashed behind Tristan and than looked back at Tristan. The young man took that as a sign to turn around but he did not know why he had not just ordered him to do so, but when he saw Kim he knew why. He smiled at her and she smiled back, Clara rolled her eyes and made her unnaturally fast movement behind Tristan and pushed him forward. He was not expecting that or for anything to happen, but when he was pushed his reflexes to fast for him to fall. Instead Tristan had shimmered out of the way or hurting anyone and reappeared where he had been pushed. Tristan turned and smiled at Clara, " you know if you wanted me to move forward all you had to do was ask."   
  
" Sorry I forgot, plus I wanted to be mean, did it work?" Clara talked to Tristan as if he was her best friend.   
  
" No, you could be meaner." He said and he felt her trying to twist his mind to make him walk over to Kim and give her a hug of greeting. Shaking his head at her, he waked towards Kim and gave her a hug. Somehow, Tristan knew that coming to close to this girl would make him get all these glares, but thanks to his friend Nemo coming down the stairs of the airplane, the glares were diverted.   
  
" Well I did hope to get a better greeting but at least you all are here." He said amusement sounding in his voice. All glares coming from certain league members turned into an embarrassed glance to the ground. Clara pulled on Kim's arm and she and Tristan let go of each other. ' You to will have enough time to cuddle later right now you need to talk to Nemo about what he has done to the Nautilus."   
  
Kim walked over to Nemo and smiled seeing that Nemo already had the beard going, " Haven't been shaving have we?" Kim asked and Nemo acutely laughed.  
  
" No, not lately." Nemo put a hand around Kim's waist and directed her inside, as they talked about the status of the Nautilus.  
  
Clara walked down the stairs looking at the other members of the league as their eyes had followed the young scientist and the engineer go into the airplane, Tristan shook his head as he felt her curios stare. He was about to say something to her, but one of the plane watchers in the watchtower that they are ready for them to lift off at any time. " Um alright." He turned and his cloak whistled around him as he disappeared and entered the cockpit.   
  
Clara then focused her attention on the other league members and said, " Don't think about it guys." They jumped surprised that she was their looking at them as if suspecting them of keeping something from her. " Nemo is like a Brother to her, not a boy friend or anything close to that. You all should know that, now come on the plane is going to lift off in a few minutes"   
  
The guys looked at each other guilty and than walked after the girl that they new always kept them in line. " Coming mother." The all said annoyed and embarrassed that she could read them so easily. Everyone boarded the plane and was off to London.  
  
~~~~~~****London, England hours later****~~~~~~   
  
They boarded off the plan and into another long Limo. The Limo was to take them to the meeting place. London was still nighttime in London. Inside the limo, however the passengers were laughing and having fun. They talked about what they had been doing, and of course, Clara and Brian's tales were always the funniest.   
  
By the time they had gotten to the meeting place all passengers including the driver had laughed their guts out. " Um, ha ha sir we are....hm.. We are here sir," said the driver trying desperately hard not to start laughing again. They all were recovered by the time that all were out of the Limo. The diver said his good byes and was given orders to go to a certain spot in London and a wait for orders. They all waited until the Limo was safely out of this part of London.   
  
They were in the part of London where only docks were at as well as the old warehouses that were not touched by the cities or any form of government, ever since the last league had been formulated. Agent Sanderson lead them through a path of obstacles of fallen parts and other decaying parts. " So this place is practically a place of well fallen parts and junk." Brian commented and Clara snorted at his lose of words.  
  
" We are here sir." Tristan said knowing where they were going and made his way towards a wooden door. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door; he opened it as everyone came in, only closing it when everyone was inside.  
  
Inside were the remains of Dorian Gray's home. It had surprisingly been kept in proper order. Tristan took off his long cloak just as a butler came in and took his master's coat, " Master Tristan how good of you to finally come home." He greeted with a bow. Tristan smiled and nodded at the man.  
  
"These are my friends Troy." Tristan introduced them all, and the butler's eyes widen as Tristan introduced each and every person. " And of course you already know Agent Sanderson." The butler bowed and Sanderson bowed his head. " Now where have the other agents gotten to?"  
  
"They are in the library sir."   
  
"Which one?"   
  
" The one that the league had met in before." All understood which league Troy was talking about.  
  
" Thank you Troy." Tristan said and troy took everyone else's cloaks and hat except Brian's and left. " Follow me." Tristan led the league and the Agent to the Library. The rest of the league noticed that the way the went was the exact same way that Dorian Gray had lead the last league a century ago. Kimberly's eyes went straight to the infamous painting of Dorian Gray. She stopped in her tracks and almost made Jason fall over her.  
  
" Something wrong?" He asked.   
  
Kim shook her head but when she saw Tristan looking at her she wanted to ask him how he had gotten the portrait. From what she had heard her parents talking about the painting had been taken by Mina but she couldn't talk to him now, at least not about that. They all continued to walk towards the Library.  
  
Tristan flicked his hand and the doors of the Library opened for him. Inside the top agents of the world were sitting around the table, jumped and looked towards the door, " Gentlemen." Tristan said and all of the agents became less tense. They watched as the league entered the room. " Talk Agent O'Neil." Tristan said as he sat in his and Dorian's favorite chair.   
  
" Um well sir we have just found out that there is a man named Memnall who has traveled back in time to the time of the original league to take the box of potions of the Original league, but he also want to kill the league and finish the plan M started."  
  
" Wait a minute who is this Memnall?" Asked Brian." And since when are you a 'sir' Tristan?"  
  
Tristan was thinking over what the first agent had said and now answered Brian's question, " Memnall is well was one of the men that worked for Maddox and for that matter was one of the smallest ranked workers. He as you heard wants to take up the plan Maddox had once had. Oh and I became a sir three months ago. These," Tristan Gestured towards the table of Agents, " agents work for me that work for the government as well." Turning his attention back at the matter at hand he stood up and walked over to his fellow league members, " We need to re-formulate this league, no we need to become the league our own league. Will you all be a part of this league?" he asked, and the league members looked at each other.   
  
Kim walked up and put her hand out in front of her " To the Nxg, the next generation." Tristan smiled at her and she winked at him as he put his hand on top of hers. Clara put her hand on top of Tristan and said, " To the Nxg." Then Nemo put his hand on top of hers and said the same words. Then Michael, Jason, and Brian put their hand in. All together they said, " To the Nxg!!"   
  
"All right now that you all are the league we need you to meet your counterpart of this project before we tell you anything else."   
  
"All right let's go." Jason said and the Nxg left for the airport yet again.  
  
" Last on to the limo is a rotten egg." Skinner said as he turned invisible and ran, but went the wrong direction and smacked into the wall. His friends laughed, and kept walking. Brian shook his head and looked around, " Hey wait for me!" 


	3. a little carried away

Chapter Three  
  
***********Back at the airport**********  
  
An invisible Skinner walked around as quiet as he could trying to be quiet as he snuck up on a waiting Clara. Clara was standing in front of the tall glass window as she waited for any signs of their counterparts. Than a stench came tot he air, and her eyes turned into cat eyes, as she turned so fast that she heard something heavy fall. She smiled making her nails turn into claws, " Hi, Brian," she said as she saw him materialize in front of her.  
  
" Your no fun." He said. Nervously living, knowing that she wouldn't hurt him, but still the thought of her threatening to be still very frightening. "Come on, Clara stop fooling around." He said nervously as she still smiled at him evilly, her claws moving close towards him.  
  
She smiled at him, this time less devilishly, and more nicely. " Next time you should think about who you sneak up to, and make sure that you camouflage your unforgettable scent because if everyone knows what you smell like." She helped him get up.   
  
He smiled, but than thought over what she had said and looked sad, " Hey wait a minute what is that supposed to mean?" She laughed at his confusion and walked away; He followed her still confused.   
  
Tristan had already talked to the flight tower and they said that they are still looking for the flight that was supposed to have come and three hours ago. The others were getting worried he could see it in the way that they fidgeted, that could not be caught be the human eye. He smiled, knowing that they would glare at him if he told them to not being so tense, and that they need to relax. But he had to admit they hid it pretty well, their nervousness he meant.  
  
Kim walked over to the tall glass window for the hundredth time in the last minute, and looked around trying to use her gifts to find their counterparts, but she was to worried for them to work properly. She brought her hand to her mouth and started to nibble at her fingernails. She felt someone staring at her and was just about to turn and see who it was, when someone hugged her.  
  
" Come on Kimmy you got to calm down, and take a breather or something." The unmistakable voice of Jason Sawyer was heard fro behind her.   
  
" Jason..Ahhh... let go." She said laughing at him. He put her down and she turned to look at him. He smiled playfully at her  
  
" What, just trying to make ya less tense." He said as she put her hands one her hips and looked at her as if he was mad.  
  
" Yeah I know your such a cutie." She said putting her hand on his chin and rubbed it. He silently savored the taste. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tristan looking at her, and she turned her head but when she looked at him he was busy talking to someone on the walkie-talkie. She smiled when did he ever get caught looking at anyone, never really, she answered her own questions.   
  
Tristan got off his comfortable position on the couch and started to walk around the large waiting room. Tristan was talking to the one of the look out people in the flight tower and she was telling him that something was on the radar that was not profiled as one of the planes on the list. So it might be the plane that they were looking for. He was talking to the woman when he had glanced up at the glass window but had his eyes diverted when he saw Kim smiling, but when eh looked at her she blushed and looked away. Again he smiled, but instantly went back to talking to the woman.  
  
Kimberly turned and faced the window, trying to conceal the blush that was forming on her cheeks. She tired not to picture that smile on Tristan's face when he had seen her smiling at him, and had he smiled back? Oh she was just being weird isn't that how she usually is though? To many questions about something she does not want to talk about, and it's giving her a migraine. How can her own mind turn against her, wait minds turn against people in movies so I guess they do so now as well. Funny I never thought I would be having this decision in my head, wait what am I talking about. Oh lord I don't even know what I'm talking about, she thought to herself. With her every word that went on in her migraine head talking. Well talk, was making her frustrated and not relaxed. This was supposed to help me get relaxed but no I just had to go and speak to myself in my head, how lunatic is this, she fidgeted more noticeable now. Before she knew it she was raising her hands ready to blow up the window in front of her.   
  
Someone grabbed her hands and took them into their own big ones. Kim opened her shuteyes a reflex to pain and the sudden want of use to her power, usually something that was a defense but not at this moment. Her power seemed to be defusing after it had been busted up by her frustration.   
  
Kim looked up at the owner of the pair of hands, and saw that it was the man that had started all this. " Are you alright?" He had asked her when she was still trying hard to recover. " You should relax they are coming." Tristan rubbed her hands comfortingly, and to her surprise and his it was working for them both. He had been afraid that she was going to blow the window up before he was able to stop her, and that the contact would make her power blow him up. Either way it wouldn't have turned out good and he was happy that he was able to stop both from happening. " Look there they are here." He said in a voice louder than was need for their conversation, and realization hit Kimberly as she remembered about the other league members and the workers waiting patiently but not very relaxingly as the very important counterparts were to come. Tristan pointed to moving plane, and Kim looked at it. It wasn't very impressive but still it was a relief to know that they were okay. "Are you alright, now?"   
  
Kim laughed knowing that what she had been about to do was really her emotions clogging up her powers, but was it something else? Tristan pulled away before she could have said something, and went straight to the flight attendant, she told him the passengers of that plane were unknown, and Tristan knew that those people are the people that they were looking for.   
  
The league members crowded around the entrance and waited for their counter parts to walk out. And the people who walked out were a man with mousy hair and a fidgety twitch to him, a woman that was very beautiful but also had a certain deadly thing to her, an American chap with blonde hair and boyish grin, a man who looked skilled in fighting and eyes sharp as those that belonged to Tristan, Clara, and Michael. The next people to walk out were two men dressed in blue, one had on a darker uniform and had a long beard, and the other was quite the handsome man with young features and a confident stride.   
  
All six-league members walked out and looked around instantly intrigued. The member of the Nxg looked at the six league members in utter shock, they didn't know what to think or what to say or even how to present themselves. They recovered at the sound of rushing feat, and the pushing between the young boyish American, and the fidgeting man, " Oh sorry 'bout that chat chaps." The twelve other league members looked at the invisible man. " What?" He asked as he put on his coat, and cream, he looked around and almost dropped his cream, but luckily caught it before it splattered. " That can't be right, who are you people, and why do ya look like us?" he asked the seven younger league members.  
  
The seven looked at each other before Brian was forced to speak up, " Well...um... we are well you guys...Kinda except...um...well you see... it's... um... well it's like this... um... well." He stuttered.   
  
" Oh, what he means is that we are the new league, and you guys are like dead." Clara blurted out, not meaning to. She covered her mouth in surprise; she was usually not this bold. And the stare that Mina was giving her made her shrink, and as Kim usually does in these times is defined her friend, "Look she didn't mean anything by it she just has a problem with keeping her moth shut."   
  
"Hey." Clara said, as she her Kim snickering, as well as her other friends. "You guys are mean." She said as she crossed her arms and made a face.  
  
"You got ta admit it's true, Clara." Brian said trying desperately hard to recover from the slash that Kim had just unexpectedly thrown at her best friend.  
  
"Hey, Kimmy aren't you supposed to be defending me here?" Clara asked trying to ignore the muffled laughs coming from everyone of her comrades. " Will you shut up!!!!" It was more a roar than a question.  
  
" Well I think that is your Great great great great Grandchild Mina, she's got your sprit, and uh your temper." Skinner, the older skinner commented.  
  
"Actually she isn't the great great Grandchild of Mina Harker, but instead the child of the great doctor Jekyll." Brian said trying to muster up as much poise and elegance as he could, but couldn't do it and just gave up. "I'm your great great grandchild, and what not. Sawyer's kid is the one with the boyish look and not to clean himself and is always playing with a gun. Mr. Q your great great grand kid.. Excuse me I have to drop these great's they are really annoying ain't they? Right back to the matter at me hands oh yeah Mr. Q your kid is Michael over their looking ruggedly rich as usual. Thought I was going to say handsome didn't ya well he isn't really. Captain Nemo sir, well your kid is Nemo over their with the forming bread you gotta give him some tips, just between you and me he needs them. Miss Mina oops is it Mrs. Oh I don't remember oh well your beautiful grandchild is the beautiful the only Kimberly who is standin over by the grandchild of you Dorian Gray. You by the way Mr. Gray look pretty good for a man that was killed by a painting and all. Oh did I forget anyone else. No nope I don't think I did, okay I'm done no more talking for me. Whew how can girls stay like this for hours? They can just talk about anything and everything that comes to their minds. Hey by the way did you see that article about women's......"  
  
At once all other thirteen-league members said, " Skinner shut up!"  
  
Rodney shook his head and had to laugh, "You know never said I would say that to myself."  
  
"Yeah I never thought you'd say that to anyone with your same name or much rather someone who is more similar to you than anyone is." Brian said.   
  
"I thought you weren't going to talk any more skinner." Michael said, but both Skinner's answered.  
  
"No I didn't." Said Rodney Skinner.  
  
" Did I?' asked Brian Skinner.  
  
"Oh this is going to get confusing," said the two American agents. "Oh man see what I mean." They said again.  
  
The people around the fourteen league members had to laugh at the scene in front of them this had to be the most funniest situation they have seen happen in this airport. Still they should keep the commotion down, if they want to keep this part of the airport private. Security might come in thinking that they are under attack or something.   
  
" Dang Skinner I have to say I have never heard you talk so much, and so fast since," Jason had to think a minute, "Well Never really."   
  
Skinner looked at him, "Was I really talking that fast?" Everyone around him nodded. " Oh." He said now turning invisible.  
  
"Wait a sec how come his clothes disappear to?" Asked Rodney Skinner.  
  
"Because his gifts have advance far more then your own Skinner." Mina Said as she walked up to Kimberly and looked down at her. " Tell me child are you a vampire, r an immortal?" She asked and everyone turned to Kim, they knew she had powers that were passed down to her from her parents and so on but what does she have that Mina gave her?   
  
" No ma'am, I can die, but my recovering rate is far faster than any normal living being." Kimberly said as if she was directing and officer, but than she mellowed out, and had to smile at the thought of using Skinner's words of relaxation as her own.  
  
" Than what are your gifts that make you extraordinary?" She asked, out of all the teenagers in the Nxg Kimberly looked to the most ordinary and the one that seemed out of place by first glance.   
  
" I am a wiccan, you may call them witches but my kind prefer to be called wiccans." This time Kim was more relaxed when talking to Mina, and for some reason Mina was surprised. Kim had mistaken her surprised to be from her being a wiccan rather than her not being afraid or at least intimidated by Mina.  
  
" Can you show us your powers?" Asked Captain Nemo.   
  
Kim looked at Tristan and he nodded.  
  
But my parents also gave me the powers of the psychic, Kim channeled everyone of the league members, even her own friends, and they either jumped, made a sound of surprise, or made any other notion that they had been taken by surprise. "And because of those gifts, and the power of Magic I can be a part of the elements." The ground shook beneath the like the first day that the Nxg had met. The winds shook the sky above went dark with clouds making all contact with the moon scarce, and thunder, and lighting could be heard. Soon rain poured outside first light than heavy. Kim was staring to feel the pull of her powers; she was using it more than she had to before.   
  
But still she kept going. Kim gathered her hands together. She put them in a position as if she were to pray. Slowly Kim spread her hands apart and out inside the space was at first lightning bolts and then a flame of fire that grew into a bedazzling fire.   
  
All the league members were surprised that she could have these many powers; they continued to watch in awe. Kim quickly distinguished the fire, " I also have telekinesis." She said and with that all furniture in the room shifted at first and than began to repositioned themselves. Kim couldn't take it any longer she could go for a long amount of time with one of her powers but having to do this many at one time was not a good idea. Kim started to shudder but she knew if she just boosted up more power she might be able to get enough energy to slowly stop and not suddenly stop because then that would hurtful towards her towards her.  
  
Kim tried to follow through with her plain but instead it backfired and caused her to lose all power. Kim shook in pain and lost control she released her power all to soon and the storm out side double sized, turning into a dangerous Tifton. Kim tried to pull back but the pressure inside her head was immense and she fainted. Tristan was right there behind her to catch her. He had thought that she would only give them samples of her power and not too much at one time. He slowly went to the ground with her in his arms.   
  
The Nxg rushed over to see what happened, and Lxg also crowded around. " What happened Tristan?" Asked Clara even though she knew the answer.   
  
"She used to much power." He said as he thought up a way to help her. They couldn't defeat this storm without her.  
  
"Well, what do we do Dorian, oops I meant Tristan," Skinner said. " You guys look so much alike and all and well just well what do we do?"  
  
Tristan pulled out his other hand, the one that was not around Kim and placed it over her heart. "She breathing and she has limited power left." He took his hand and placed it on Kim's forehead. "Mrs. Harker can you please come here?" Mina went towards him and couldn't help but feel responsible for this. She knelt down beside Kim. "Take her hand." Mina did what she was told, " But I'm going to have to risk this." He looked up at all of the other face. "This is the league right? And we do anything to save mankind, but what I need to do is to transfer energy from one existence to another. I need to combined power so, what I'm saying is that if I do this for Mina and Kim than it will be a chain reaction and set out on all of us. Is that alright?" He asked. They all shock their heads yea. " Right then."   
  
Tristan accessed a channel to the astral plane, and with a hot flash the world turned upside down, and than was right side up again. Kim opened hr eyes and saw everyone looking at her. "What?" She asked and everybody laughed nervously, She looked at Mina and then Tristan and knew that something big had happened. "Okay, what did I do?" She asked.   
  
"Nothing, except cause a big storm that you put out, well we put out." Clara said.   
  
"What?" Kim asked as Tristan helped her up. When Kim looked around the night looked like it had before she had turned it into an angry storm.   
  
" Yeah but we forgive you." Brian said as he turned materialized and hugged Kim. "But you have to promise that you will not do that again." He said turning serious as if he actually carried.  
  
"Okay, I promise." 


	4. tales, and reasons

Author's note: Hey you guys Dorian may be out of character a few times during this story, and that is because of what happened with him and the whole dieing and putting himself back together. But you'll learn more about that as you go along. Now please read and have fun. Hey I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean, and Orlando Bloom, so I've been writing stories about those two lately. Well enjoy.  
  
Remember REVIEW. :D :)  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Kimberly looked around and was surprised to see that everyone had a worried expression on there faces and that it was not just Skinner. "Um, you guys don't have to look so sad I'm fine, and all, so you can smile now." She said trying to lighten up the mood, and it worked, well sort of. Everyone was extremely happy she was alright, but the fact that she had almost died was something that hit them by surprise, perhaps even people of extraordinary strength and power could be over powered by power.   
  
Tristan helped Kim up, and when she was up and on her feet he pulled away from her. Clara ran over to her, "I thought I was scary." She said with a smile, Kim laughed.  
  
"Okay, since we are all alright, and the little Miss is alright," The invisible Skinner said, "can we Know what IS happening?" Asked Skinner, and the younger Skinner looked at the floating coat and said, "Wassup great great great great Grandpa?" He said most defiantly over exaggerating the great part. Rodney looked back at him with a bewildered expression but knew that none could see. "I don't understand that boy." He said, and everyone couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well I think that we should get out of here, and back to the station." Tristan said, and Mina found herself watching the boy, their was something familiar about him, and she knew that it was not the Dorian Gray in him. Something was different about this young aristocratic Gray.   
  
"Yes, shall we." Said Allan and everyone walked out of the Airport. All were thinking separate thought but were all wondering what would happen next. What is the threat that needs both parties present in order to save the world?  
  
In the corner, and very much invisible from everyone, Dorian Gray watched. What was it in him that was making him feel as if he should have helped in a way. Was it the guilt of having betrayed the only people that had only truly taken him in, and treated him like an equal. Or is it the fact that he had struggled for so long to put himself together by only thinking about touching the cold flesh of Mina Harker? Or is it the fact that he was being called to do save a world that he doesn't know, but is still his? Will he step up and do what he had once promised but never fulfilled?  
  
He eyes watched the young Miss Harker, the one that had showed them that even those with many powers could crumble. Still she was pretty cute, and he wouldn't mind getting to know her. Still she was a Harker, you could not pass anything by them. He looked over the members of the NXG, and was surmised to see that they all were close, no not just close, they acted as if they were family.   
  
He made a promise to him at that moment, he would feel how that feels, to have someone that loves him show that affection, but he would do it the old fashion way, by wining it, not manipulating it. Lifting up his cane, stepped forward and let it drop to the ground, and off he went walking with a crowd that would have to learn to trust him, and he would have to gain their trust.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Limos awaited them outside of the airport, and they all rode in silence. It was an awkward silence all the way. Everyone eying the everyone else, and seizing him or her up. Kim was blushing slightly she couldn't believe she had done so much, and then lost control, and specially in front of Tristan. 'God your so dumb at times.' She thought to herself, but Clara looked over at her after hearing that thought. Kim smiled, and Clara smiled back. She did not like it when a strong person judge themselves so wrongly.   
  
Finally they were at the station, and they all got out of the tense atmosphere, and into one that was a busy, and always moving atmosphere. Every person there was doing something, and everyone was wearing a white lab coat. Dorian started to feel out of costume, but hey he was after all just taken through time. Tom's excitement couldn't be held and he just started to walk around looking at everything in sight, but was grabbed by Michel before Tom would have been run over by a S.W.A.T. Team. "Whoa." Tom said, and remembered that he was knew to this world and that he should think before he acted.   
  
Kimberly walked in front of everyone and with the NXG beside her, they all walked up the white stairs to the right of the group, and into a room where Agent Sanderson was waiting for them all. His partner already gone, and making last minute preparations. When all were inside the door closed by itself, and Rodney said, "Wow."   
  
The Nxg took seats around the circular table, and the LXG followed suit. When all were seated and everything was quiet, Agent Sanderson stood up, and said, "Well I hope that you all had a great flight over here." He gestured towards the LXG, and they all nodded. "And I know that you all are wondering why both parties have been called. Well that is a question that must now be answered, but first perhaps you all should introduce yourselves." Sanderson looked at the members of the Nxg, and one by one they introduced themselves. They said their name, who they were related to, what types of powers they had and anything else that they thought was relevant to this conversation.   
  
When all seven teens were introduced, the other league were about ready to introduced themselves but then got the idea that everyone already knew about them, and so they sat down. Of course Skinner couldn't hp himself and got up once more and said, "You know who we are, so let's get to it shall we, mates." He said and sat down.  
  
"Skinner." All six members of the LXG said and Skinner chuckled, "Just like old times." And winked over towards Brian, and he got the hint that soon everyone would be saying his name like that, he chuckled as well, and to everyone's surprise (yup there are going to be a lot of those) it was the same chuckle that Rodney has.   
  
"Alright then," said Sanderson a smile on his lips. "Now for the reason of why you all ar-" He was interrupted by Skinner.   
  
"Hold up there I want to know something," He said, but then noticing that Agent Sanderson seemed to be of high rank he added, "Sir." Sanderson nodded his head and sat down. "Kay, well how the heck did Dorian, and Allan come to be here?" Dorian winced at the question, while Allan smiled.   
  
"Yes I'd like to know that as well." Said Michel, and the other agreed, all but Tristan, for he knew how Dorian had pieced himself together. He knew it because when he had gone to the astral plane to save Kim, he had to break the boundaries of everyone of the league members. Now he could feel what Dorian had felt when he pulled himself together those hard months, and having to stagger into a deserted town, and regain his energy. Right now he felt like pushing those memories away. The other league members would soon be getting memories from their counter parts, and they will all not like this new link that they share.   
  
"Well Dorian?" Asked Mina, her eyebrows raised. "Allan?"  
  
"Allan you got first." Said Dorian not really liking he subject so thinking that he could doge it just for a little while would be the best thing to do.   
  
Allan looked at the young faces, and at the faces that he already knew. 'Well lets see, my tale is not that long. I had mentioned to some of you that Africa would never let me die, and indeed they did not, but I was bound to Africa alone, for several months, until finally the witch doctor did something that allowed me to leave the lands that had kept me safe, and alive. Then I was there in an 'airport' as you call it, being told that I was needed again, and so it the league. Well that is my story." Said Allan, everyone pretty much knew that was the story, but to hear it come out his mouth was reassuring.   
  
"Dorian." Mina said, and yet he could not met her eyes, or any of the league members eyes, all except Kimberly, for some reason her eyes showed something that he had not felt in years. Comfort.   
  
Taking a breath Dorian started his tale, "Well as all of you know I had been killed, and disintegrated in front of Mina. Yes I had been dead, but only for awhile. Then something came over me a feeling. This feeling was telling me that I need to regroup myself, and pull myself together, mind and all. So I did what I thought, and within a few months I was able to for m my body back together, but I could not move. It took a while until I was able to get the feeling back into my limbs, and my senses back, dully, but they were still there. The cold all around me was unbearable, and my body kept dieing, but I never gave up. I made it into a small town, that had been deserted, probably because of m's men, but I went in and got clothes for me to wear. I stayed in that town for weeks, not able to piece everything together, but when I did and everything came back to me, I was able to get to a port, and work my way out." Eyes lifted, as he told his story, but none like the way how Dorian was saying it. His tone was so empty, as if the experience was something one should not have to tell, and indeed, they would not like to tell such a tale. "Then I was in England, and I was recruited by agents. They took me, and gave me the proper care to nurse me back into health, given me clothes, and food to eat. Plus they also gave me the reason why I was not out on the streets of London rotting, and begging for help. I was needed yet again."   
  
Everyone was quiet, and again everything was very uncomfortable. Tristan's inside were squirming because he had just relived all those feelings those thoughts, about Mrs. Harker, and he did not want these feeling, but outside, he was calm untouched by the tale.   
  
"Well," Sanderson said, a bit touched by the tale, he did not know any solider that would undergo such pain just to go back to his home. "Um, thank you the both of you for clearing that all up for us." Sanderson's thoughts came back and he cleared his throat. It was amazing how all the league member, new and old came back to this room, and not still be in the biosphere of Dorian's reforming. "Now I do need to tell you why you are here." Sanderson picked up a small remote, and continued to talk. 'You see there is a warlock named Monahall. He was at first only a small threat, but we had just got word that he isn't who he seems." Looking towards the LXG he said, "He is M." heir eyes widened, and they shook their heads.   
  
"That's not possible." Some of them murmured.   
  
"I shot him." Said Tom, and he saw him fall to his death.   
  
"Yes I know but he is back and he has restored into doing black magic. He has stolen man manuscripts, and writing of covens, to familiarize himself with the subject. He has done many projects, and experiments, resulting in enslaving men and women in making a massive army, of Lycans captured in the form of their werewolf self, not able to turn back, into their human forms." Clara looked stricken. "They are slaves, and can not do anything but follow his orders. Lately they have been tamed, but once or twice one would get away and bring more humans to turn into lycans." Clicking a button on the remote, and asking them all to turn to the white wall at the other end of the table. On the wall came images of slaughtered people, other being formed into a Lycan in the most painful way. Clara had to look away.   
  
"Some of the Lycans come out to get food." With another click pictures of children lying on the ground slaughtered, butchered and feed upon came onto the scream. Kimberly stifled a small scream and turned away. "Now these Lycans are just confused men and women not knowing what is going on and only following orders from a man that is not entirely sure of himself either." That was all Clara could take, she whispered, "excuse me." And walked out, not able to stay inside there. Kimberly stood up and was about to comfort her friend but then she looked up at Sanderson.   
  
"You've captured one." She said and he nodded.   
  
"The animal is being held in an examination room."  
  
"That animal is a human being!!!!" Kimberly screamed.  
  
"Not anymore." Sanderson said firmly, and yet his eyes were soft, and full of sorrow. "The animal will tell us everything it knows, and then would be put out of it's misery."  
  
'You can't do that!!!!!!!' Kimberly screamed tears coming to her eyes. Mikel got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her, but she wouldn't back down. "You are becoming the butcher if you do that, that person can still be helped." She said before Mikel too her into his arms and she crumbled, if it were not for the fact that she was exhausted she would not have allowed her emotional self to break through.  
  
"Exactly why you re all here. You all have been hand picked for circumstances like these, and now you all have to proved yourselves again. Kimberly, and Clara I want you to find any way to help these men and women, and some even children to be able to change back into their human forms. Then we will deal with Monahall." Sanderson did not like seeing Kim, and Clara so hurt, but he knew that this would only push them forward.  
  
'Come one Kim, we got some searching to do." Clara came back in her eyes puff and red as if she had been crying. She wasn't dressed the same as she had been when she left. Now she was dressed in all black leathers, with a trench coat and all. Throwing Kim a coat she whirled around and went out of the room again.   
  
"What did she mean?" Asked Jason.  
  
Putting on the coat, Kimberly looked at the others, "If we have to find a way to break what ever Monahall has on the lycans, we have to search for a man. That's all I can say, because even I don't know everything, Clara is very secretive when it comes to that side of her." With that Kim rushed out of the room murmuring a goodbye be for she was out of the room.   
  
Tristan looked around before getting up and moving towards the small projector, so small that it would not be able to be seen, nor detected. But Tristan knew where it was and shut it off with a flick of his wrist. "I'll be at the library." He said and was gone before anyone could say anything.   
  
"Yeah, well I'll be off practicing." Said Jason, an Michel went with him. The two were great guns man, and best friends, so they would be able to talk to each other about this. Skinner just looked around, until he noticed he was the only NXG member sitting there that had not left, "Oi, what for me.' He said turning invisible, out of embarrassment.  
  
Agent Sanderson looked at the other league, "I will show you to your temporary quarters." The league followed the man, not really likening the situation. All wanted to brutally beat M up, and leave him to rot and die, but knowing that that was not gong to happen anytime soon they would have to wait.  
  
Dorian watched Mina, she seemed more beautiful then he remembered, but the young Kimberly Harker was of a fresher beauty. He had this voice in his head saying things about Lycans, and there weaknesses, and such, but he blocked that out. He did not even know where it had come from.   
  
Mina, followed the agent with her insides contracting still having the images in her mind. 'Why would that man do such a brutal thing?' But she knew that she could not predict men like that. That cased her to remember about a certain immortal who had surprised her back there. He did not say anything that would earn him a slap, and when he talked about how he had pulled himself to get her, she sensed his pain. Frowning, she was trying to get a voice out her head, saying things about those images, and talking to a girl named Clara. Mina stopped dead in her tracks, she was hearing the thoughts of Kimberly. 'How is this possible?' 


End file.
